


192: “I fell in love with you, not them.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [192]
Category: Romeo and Juliet (1968)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, M/M, Montague Are Asshole, Random - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Benvolio Montague/Tybalt
Series: 365 [192]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 22





	192: “I fell in love with you, not them.”

**192: “I fell in love with you, not them.”**

* * *

"Why would you do! I mean seriously out of all days to completely and utterly to act like an asshole you pick today! You had to show out on at Romeo's party! They're never gonna accept us now." Benvolio's voice faded at the end as he hide his face in his knees.

Tybalt sighed rubbing his face before dropping down to join his boyfriend on the floor, "We don't need their approval of us beside they would have never given it anyway. I could be prince charming and they'll still hate me for my last name and the blood in my veins."

"You don’t know that. Maybe they would-“ Benvolio’s words fell short at the sight of Tybalt’s disbelieving look. 

“I fell in love with you, not them. So don’t expect me to be all keen on pleasing them.”


End file.
